


Mio Amore

by Hails09



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M, Maksyl, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1866339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hails09/pseuds/Hails09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meryl teaches Maks Italian. Or at least, attempts to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mio Amore

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing fanfic so any feedback would be very much appreciated! I had more fun than I thought writing this, so I hope you enjoy it! :)

"Mio amore" Meryl pronounces expertly. Dragging out the "o" sound so well it could have fooled a native speaker. 

"Mio amore" Maks mimics, immediately wincing at how clunky it came out compared to hers. His stiff Russian accent was refusing to morph into a smooth Italian one. His face contorted into a mixture of pain and embarrassment. 

Meryl laughs, throwing her head back and showing no sign of frustration as she repeats those two simple words for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. 

"Ahh forget it" Maks mutters as he throws his hands up in defeat. He falls back onto the plush hotel bed, dragging a giggling Meryl along with, and sets her down softly next to him. They lay on the bed facing each other, her hand tracing shapes on his chest, leaving a burning trail, and his hand playing with her hair. 

“You’re the one that wanted to learn Italian in the first place.” she muttered softly. 

“Yeah, remind me why I wanted to do that again.”

“Hmm, something about wanting to be more cultural,” he raised an eyebrow. 

“and wanting to talk Italian to me in bed.” She continued. 

“That sounds more like me” he said with a large grin. 

Meryl lifted her gaze from Maks' chest and looked into his eyes, making a mental note of how they changed colours in the moonlight as it poured in through a crack in the curtains. Everyday she discovered something new about him, something that made her love him even more. She wanted to memorize all the small things; how he ran his fingers through his hair when he was stressed, the way he chewed on his lip when he wanted to kiss her, how he always smelled good, even after a workout. But most of all, she wanted to remember how she felt when she was with him. Comfort. Content. That is what she'll miss most when she's in Japan, away from him. 

She lifted her chin up to look at Maks,

"Tu sei l'amore della mia vita. Ti amo così tanto." (You are the love of my life. I love you so much.) The foreign words rolled off her tongue smoothly.  
She moved her hand up to caress his face as she waited for him to repeat after her as he had done all night. Maks pouted, frustrated that he didn't understand what she was saying. He looped an arm around Meryl's waist, pulling her close, wanting to merge their bodies into one. She buried her face into the familiar crook of his neck and breathed him in. 

"YA lyublyu tebya bol'she, chem slova mogut opisat', bol'she zhizni." (I love you more than words can describe, more than life itself.) 

Meryl smiled, able to understand a few words here and there and piece them together to understand what he was saying. 

"That works too" She mumbled into his neck as her consciousness ebbed away and sleep overtook her.


End file.
